Zombie Mayhem
by ShadowDancer01
Summary: My entry for Stormchaser90's 2nd Annual Heebie Jeebie Hullabaloo Halloween Story Contest.


**Zombie Mayhem**

 **Disclaimer –** I don't own Kim Possible.

 **A/N –** This is my entry for Stormchaser90's 2nd Annual Heebie Jeebie Hullabaloo Halloween Story Contest.

Note that ~O~O~O~ indicates major shift in time and place, while ~o~o~ indicates small shifts in time or place.

Zombie Mayhem

For once, Kim was glad she had accepted her parents offer to help at the local haunted house instead of going with Ron to Monique's Halloween party. Ron's costume, as the villain from the latest Bricks of Fury movie, was making he stomach queasy, as Ron had gone with a zombie version of the character that had a brick embedded in his head, as well as several more in his body. The realistic makeup, and Ron's zombie persona were quite unsettling.

"I'll see you latter, Ron. I have to help my parents with the haunted house and keep and eye on the tweebs. We can meet up later, OK?" Kim searched Ron's blood covered, pouting face for signs of agreement but gave an inward groan when she saw an idea dawn on him and a grin spread across his face. The idea had seemed to dawn on him after he surveyed her costume, a green and black skintight suit and matching black wig that made her a convincing Shego.

"No problem Kimbo, the party will be going late. I'll just tag along and help you with the tweebs." Ron gave her a sincere grin. "Can't leave my best friend since Pre-K alone, now can I?"

Kim smiled at him and gave him a brief hug. "Thanks, Ron. I appreciate the – ." Kim stopped mid-sentence as she caught sight of Jim and Tim trying to lug a bag out to the car out of the corner of her eye.

"Tweebs, what are you doing?" They shrank back as she grabbed the bank and examined its contents. "Paintball guns? What were you planning on doing with these?"

The tweebs shared a look, then Jim replied, "We weren't going to use them – ."

" – sis. We were going to rent them out – ." Tim continued.

" – for other people to use." Jim finished.

Kim rolled her eyes at them. "Yeah, that is a lot better than using them yourselves. Take them back into the house. Now."

The tweebs hung their heads as they slowly hauled the bag back towards the house. Kim watched them until her attention was distracted by the beeping of her Kimmunicator. "Go, Wade. What's the sitch?"

Wade was dressed as Commander Kane, from Space Passage. "I'm getting weird energy readings from the area around the haunted house and several other of the Halloween attractions."

"Do you think it is villain activity?" Kim asked as Ron leaned over her shoulder.

"Probably not. I think it is probably just current fluctuations caused by the patchwork of new power cables for the Halloween attractions but you should probably check it out anyway."

Kim nodded to him as she motioned for Ron to follow her, They headed for the haunted house after she shouted over her shoulder. "Tweebs, you better behave yourselves, I have a mission."

"Sure thing, sis." the tweebs replied in unison. Once Kim and Ron were out of sight they pulled their bag of paintball guns out and set off for the area of the Halloween festivities.

"Hicka-bicka-boo."

"Hoo-sha."

~o~o~

Once they reached the area of the Halloween activities, Kim check in with her parents, letting them know she had mission before she could help with the haunted house. She called Wade on her Kimmunicator.

"Could you scan for energy fluctuation, Wade? Please and Thank You." Kim and Ron started to explore the area around the Halloween activities as Wade guided them to the center of the disturbance.

"This is the center of the fluctuations. I can't narrow it down any further." Wade looked slightly embarrassed at not being able to be more precise. Kim and Ron looked over the 'Creepy Haunted Graveyard' for a moment before Ron replied. "No problemo, Wade. We got this."

Kin and Ron passed the rusted looking plastic gates and started to explore the fog and smoke shrouded graveyard. They had passed several moss covered and leaning tombstones when they caught sight of movement in the fog ahead. After a moment, several shambling figures with a gray pallor and lifeless eyes lurched towards them. Kim was about to ask Ron what he thought when his screams cut her off before she could say a word.

"Ahhhhh! Zombies! The dead walk again! Aiiiiii!" Ron, still wearing his own zombie costume, ran screaming out of the graveyard. Kim gave an exasperated sigh as she watched him flee. She got into her stance and lunged at the zombie. She was shocked when the didn't react in pain or surprise, but clumsily moved to grab her. She shifted tactics to throw them but found they were so much dead weight in her hands.

Several more combinations of punches and kicks showed that the zombies were immune to her attacks. She decided to follow Ron while she had Wade see if he could discover more about the figures. She found Ron hiding behind some hay bales near the Haunted Hay Ride. She sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here, Kimbo? I thought you would have take care of the zombies by now." Ron asked her seriously, all trace of panic gone.

"I tried but they don't seem to be alive. They are cold to the touch and don't react normally." Kim was about to react went Ron interrupted.

"I knew it was zombies! I guess the Zombie Mayhem master will have to step up and save the day." Ron stood and struck a dramatic pose as pulled a paintball gun out from behind his back.

Kim's eyes narrowed as she stared a him. "Where did you get the gun?"

Ron pointed over his shoulder. "Your brothers are renting them right over their."

Kim stared at her brothers, who had set up a small stand and offering to rent the paintball guns. She was about to confront them when a shriek filled the air as the zombies made their way out of the graveyard and started clumsily trying to grab anyone they encountered. "Ron, you better be able to stop them."

Ron grinned and brought the rifle to his shoulder. He snapped off several rapid shots that caught the zombies right between the eyes. Kim was shocked as they fell to the ground and lay motionless. A grin spread over her face. She called to the crowd of people backing away from the lurching zombies. "It is a live action Zombie Mayhem. Rent a paintball gun and have a try. A shot between the eyes stops them."

Many on the crowd were skeptical, but, after seeing the success of Ron and several others, rented a paintball gun and joined in the fun. Soon the area was littered with zombie bodies, while laughing people ran around looking for more zombies to kill.

~o~o~

Shego paced across the lair as she waited for an update from Drakken on his greatest plan ever. When he didn't poke his head out of his 'secret' control room for half an hour, she had at first assume it was because of her costume. Cargo pants, a crop top and red wig made her a passable Kim Possible. After an hour had passed she realized something must be wrong and barged into the control room.

"OK, Dr, D. What is going on?" She avoided looking at him to spare her eyes the horrific sight of Drakken in his Naked Mole Rat costume. Why he thought pink and blue would go together was beyond her.

Drakken looked up nervously from his controls. "We seem to have a slight problem with the robots."

"What kind of problem?" Shego asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"I don't know. All of the robots seem to have been deactivated but I can't find a cause." He fiddled with his controls nervously.

"Maybe the heroes stopped them?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice as Shego smirked at him.

Drakken ran a pink hand over his blue face as he huffed. "If you had payed attention to the briefings."

"Rants." She interrupted.

Drakken huffed again. "Whatever. My new robot may be slow and clumsy but they are virtually immune to normal damage. Their armor absorbs impacts and protects the working parts. There is no way they could be stopped that easily."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You said virtually immune, what is their weakness?"

Drakken tried to fix her with a steady gaze and failed. "I had to include some way for them to dissipate heat so they wouldn't overheat. The head of the robots is unarmored since heat rises and that was the easiest way to handle it."

Shego slapped hand to her forehead and slowly slid it down as a grimace grew on her face. In weary voice she asked. "So you made indestructible robots, made them look like zombies and then gave them the one weakness that every zombie, in every movie and video game for the last twenty years has had?!" Her voice rose to a scream as she finished her question. Hands glowing with energy she stalked towards the now cowering mad scientist.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken's voice sounded both surprised and relieved.

Shego took up her stance facing Kim, expecting an attack at any moment but was baffled as Kim simply stood there and motioned for Ron to go. Ron stepped forward with a grin on his face and started to read from a piece of paper in his hand.

"Dr. Drakken, we are pleased to inform you that your zombie attack display has won the best display of the year award as well as the most money raised for charity award. Your exhibits combination of terror and zombie killing fun has made this the most popular exhibit in the history of the Middleton Halloween Horrorfest for Charity. Congratulations."

He stepped back to stand next to Kim as they regarded the stunned look on Drakken's face and the slack look of shock on Shego's. They turned to go, leaving the awards behind as Shego slowly turned to face the still stunned Drakken, her left eye starting to twitch.

~o~o~

Kim and Ron sat at the Possible's kitchen table with Kim's parents, sipping cider while the tweebs sulked in their room. Taking sip then setting his mug down, Mr. Possible asked the teens. "If you took down all of Drakken's zombies that easily, how did you keep the exhibit going long enough to make so much money?"

Kim smiled. "Once Wade scanned one of the downed zombies he realized they were only knocked off line, not destroyed. He simply rebooted them under his control and kept the game going."

Ron took a gulp of his cider, smacked his lips in delight and continued. "Once they were downed, they would crawl back to the center of the graveyard and rejoin the attack. When it was closing time, Wade simply had them all return to the start and shut them down."

Kim's mom turned to her. "And how did you get your brothers to agree to donate the money they made to charity?"

Kim laughed. "That was easy. We pointed out the fees they would need to pay and licenses they would need to buy, plus the penalties that were due since the didn't arrange things beforehand. The total amount they would owe was more than they made. Since they didn't want to have to spend their allowance for the next six months paying off everything, they agreed to 'donate' the proceeds to charity."

The four at the table laughed loudly enough to be heard by the tweebs in their room. The stopped plotting revenge long enough to exchange evil looks.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo." Jim said with an evil hiss.

"Hoo-Sha." Tim replied in a malevolent tone.


End file.
